


evening relations

by spicypogi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Spanking, also if you don't like topsoo please get off the grass, chanyeol gets called a pretty boy and that's my brand, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicypogi/pseuds/spicypogi
Summary: Not much can be done about Kyungsoo once he gets himself into a mood.





	evening relations

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys
> 
> i haven't written pwp in like... four years. so i'm kinda dusty. i just had to get this out of my system before i exploded. like i said in the tags, this is a top!soo fic so if you don't like that, this may not be for you :( in the fic kyungsoo is Quite Frustrated so he's a little rough with chanyeol but he likes it so no harm done. also chanyeol begs. that's all i'm giving you for now! 
> 
> hope you enjoy 6k words of "evening relations" hehehehe

Not much can be done about Kyungsoo once he gets himself into a mood. Work stresses him out more than he wants to admit and once in a while he’ll come home bringing the sourness of his day along with him. He’s in such a predicament when he comes into the apartment one evening and throws all his things on the floor, calling out Chanyeol’s name before bothering to take another step.

Chanyeol appears from the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with curious eyes. “You’re home early.”

“If I stayed another minute, I’d fucking combust,” Kyungsoo mutters bitterly, folding his arms across his chest with a pinched face of frustration that makes him look like an upset toddler.

Chanyeol grins at Kyungsoo fondly and makes his way over to where he stands, unfolding his arms and placing his hands on his waist instead. He then drapes his own arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, bowing his head to give his flustered forehead a peck.

“What happened?” he asks gently, satisfied when the shorter sighs and holds him close by his hips.

“The accounting department has been absolutely useless.” Kyungsoo begins, starting one of his rambles. “I’ve got three days before my reports are due to be sent to the corporate office and they still haven’t run the numbers I asked for about last quarter’s profits.”

Chanyeol knits his brow together in understanding. “Is it important?”

Kyungsoo sighs, lifting one hand off Chanyeol to take off his glasses and rub at his eyes with his knuckle. “Kind of. Someone at corporate’s been keeping an eye on me and I think it might be for a promotion.”

The taller boy’s jaw falls open. “What? Kyungsoo, that’s great!”

Kyungsoo gives a tired smile in reply. “Thanks. But if I submit my reports late again because of accounting’s laziness, I’ll get an infraction. They’ll throw any chance for a promotion out the window for sure after that.”

Chanyeol frowns at him, nosing against his forehead. “Can I do anything to help?”

The shorter chuckles and shakes his head, lifting his eyes to his boyfriend’s with sincerity in his irises. “I’m afraid not. Unless you plan on threatening the entire accounting department at knifepoint or something.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Chanyeol jokes, bending to capture Kyungsoo’s subsequent laugh in a kiss. It’s chaste at first, all to soothe and calm nerves, but something’s been stirring inside Kyungsoo since he walked through the door. Chanyeol feels the force of it when his boyfriend squeezes his hips hard enough to press thumb marks into the skin against his hip bones, his mouth hot and urgent on his.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol exhales once Kyungsoo allows him a breath, his lips red and dangerously pretty.

Kyungsoo fixes on his mouth hungrily, a darkness clouding his round eyes as he speaks. “Can we try that thing we talked about?”

Chanyeol pauses at that to rack his brain, filing through their conversations of the past week to pinpoint what he could mean. Impatiently, Kyungsoo snakes his hands behind him and squeezes his ass, leaning forward to attach his hot kiss to Chanyeol’s waiting neck.

“I want you,” he exhales in a low voice, “ _now_.”

Chanyeol grunts and turns his head to allow more of his skin to fall under Kyungsoo’s kiss. He feels the shape of his boyfriend’s growing erection against him as he’s pulled even closer, a shudder running through him at the contact.

“Let’s get to bed, then,” Chanyeol suggests in a small voice, holding back a moan when Kyungsoo holds his hips steady and rolls his own onto him, the friction between them fueling both their desires.

“There’s more space out here.” replies Kyungsoo, running his warm palms up the other’s shirt and feeling his abdomen, fingertips dipping below the waistband of his pants. He pulls himself away before he can get further, keeping Chanyeol in place with a hard stare. “I’ll go get the things. Stay here.”

Chanyeol whips around to follow Kyungsoo’s movement towards the bedroom, gripping his growing erection lazily through his sweatpants. “And do what?”

Kyungsoo turns then. He eyes Chanyeol with the same heaviness from earlier, leaning against the wall with an elbow as he considers him. He looks so unbelievably handsome that it’s kind of unfair.

“Strip.” is Kyungsoo’s final decision, delivered succinctly in a husky tone. Chanyeol tries not to let his suddenly weak legs slow him down.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo returns to the living room to find Chanyeol’s clothes in a pile on the floor and Chanyeol a few feet away on the sofa, buck naked and waiting patiently on his knees with his back turned to him. His muscles flex as he turns his head to look at his boyfriend, flushed from the neck up in a lovely shade of red.

Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat but he does his best to leave it unnoticed, instead drawing Chanyeol’s attention from his face to his groin with one hand over the outline of his dick in his suit pants.

“You’re staying in that?” Chanyeol asks when he finally walks over after a moment of admiring him. He gestures vaguely at Kyungsoo’s work clothes, still complete with his blazer and flavorful tie (a deep dark green, which Chanyeol assures brings out his eyes.)

Kyungsoo unbuttons his blazer and shrugs it off, loosening his tie. “Don’t like it?” he questions, watching the way his boyfriend’s eyes follow his every move. He hasn’t even done anything yet Chanyeol’s already so pliant.

“It’s a nice suit.” is Chanyeol’s defense. He presses himself flush against the sofa, knees sinking into the cushions as he spreads his legs a little wider, arching his back. “And I’m pretty sure we’re about to make a mess.”

Kyungsoo releases a shaky breath and wants _so badly_ to just ravish Chanyeol the way he is now. Maybe the thing can wait for another time… Nothing is as tempting and distracting as Chanyeol’s willing form spread out for him to see, to touch, to ruin. He finds some strength within himself to resist just this once, convincing himself with the promise of making it even more enjoyable.

A sharp slap lands on Chanyeol’s asscheek and the taller boy gasps. “On the floor,” Kyungsoo orders. He relishes in the other’s quick movements and smiles down at him when Chanyeol kneels conveniently in front of his crotch.

“Nice try.” Kyungsoo tells him, even though it’s taking all his willpower not to unzip himself and fuck Chanyeol’s face right now. He hadn’t expected how much more tempting everything would become in the buildup, the anticipation, before the real thing. This is new. This is… _exhilarating_. The simple denial of things he can easily take sets his blood on fire.

Kyungsoo kneels down across from Chanyeol and sets the things he’s carrying between them on the floor. The older boy looks at the small collection curiously, touching them with his hands. Kyungsoo finds an opportunity then and grabs Chanyeol’s wrists, quickly taking the thinner rope and binding them together in the double-column tie he had researched before. His fingers are deft after multiple practice sessions, but this is the first time Chanyeol’s seeing him make the knots and, needless to say, he’s remarkably impressed. (And turned on.)

“This is hot, yeah?” Chanyeol says as he tests the strength of the knot, attempting to pull his wrists apart but failing to get much of a slip out of the bind. A rush runs through Kyungsoo then. _Success_.

“You look great.” Kyungsoo compliments in a daze, his eyes wandering across Chanyeol’s body with want and adoration. He runs his hands up his bare thighs and leans towards him in one motion, planting a kiss on his mouth. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Chanyeol’s caught off-guard and flushes pink, smiling awkwardly. “Thank you?”

Kyungsoo smirks and walks his fingertips along his upper thigh, barely touching the erection between Chanyeol’s legs. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

The taller boy raises a brow and mimics his cockiness, following Kyungsoo’s face with his until their lips meet again. “I thought you liked me tight.”

Now Kyungsoo’s flustered. He can’t help but grin. “You know what I mean.” he says softly, taking Chanyeol’s tied hands and examining the knot.

“It’s not too bad. Just a little snug.” Chanyeol tells him. He watches as Kyungsoo bows his head and starts planting kisses up the length of his forearm, his plush lips warm and gentle on his skin. However, his pace is _agonizingly_ slow, and by the time his kisses make it up to his neck, Chanyeol’s already covered head to toe in goosebumps.

“So what’s after this?” Chanyeol croaks as Kyungsoo sucks hickeys onto his throat, breath shaky when he exhales. His ignored erection still stands proud between his legs, red and practically begging for attention. He writhes uncomfortably at the inability to touch himself but the denial makes him want it more.

Kyungsoo licks up his throat to his ear, biting at and pulling the lobe with his teeth. “Honestly, at this point I just wanna see how long you last untouched.”

“Oh, baby, don’t be cruel.” Chanyeol hisses, fighting back the urge to resist against Kyungsoo and get to _fucking_ him already. He understands the other boy’s need for control, the need for his submission, and reluctantly resigns back to obedience.

Kyungsoo pulls away to look over Chanyeol once more. The older reacts more confidently and puffs his chest out, basking in the attention with a content smile across his lips. Then Kyungsoo yanks him forward by his wrists and eyes him with darkness in his gaze once again, looking down at him.

“You like the attention, don’t you, baby boy?” Kyungsoo asks, testing the term in his mouth with a gruff, teasing tone.

Chanyeol has to keep himself from melting into the floor. He gapes at Kyungsoo for a moment, unsure of how to answer because good _grief_ , he is incredibly turned on by this. Then he closes his mouth and nods silently, tongue darting out to lick across his parched lips.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Kyungsoo whispers like it’s a secret. He takes one hand and cups Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking across his cheekbone with a gentle thumb.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling Chanyeol farther down until he’s practically bent in half.

Chanyeol’s back muscles groan at the position but he obliges. “Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo hums, rewarding Chanyeol with a soft kiss after he nods. “How do you feel about me fucking you open with my fingers?”

Chanyeol shudders at the thought of it alone. “I want it.”

“How much?”

“ _Badly_.”

Kyungsoo’s satisfied with that, mainly because his dick is fighting against the fabric of his pants and all of this foreplay is not helping its cause. He lets go of Chanyeol and allows him to straighten his spine before patting the sofa again. “Spread yourself for me right here. I’ll leave your legs free for now.”

Chanyeol obeys, sitting atop the cushions and adjusting himself to a comfortable position before parting his legs, giving Kyungsoo an open, full view of his puckering entrance and his hardened cock. He waits patiently as his boyfriend rummages for the lube within the pile on the floor, eyes hungry when Kyungsoo appears between his legs.

“Hold them open for me, okay?” Kyungsoo says as he rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, keeping his cuffs clean from the mess he’s bound to make.

Chanyeol wants to joke about his fastidiousness in a situation like this but opts for a simple nod instead. He’s probably one taunt away from not getting fucked and he _cannot_ risk that. He moves forward with one pull of his leg by Kyungsoo, positioning his bare ass at the edge of the cushion right in front of his boyfriend’s eager face.

“Have you touched yourself here recently, baby?” Kyungsoo asks while coating his fingers with the lube, eyeing Chanyeol’s hole with restraint in his gaze. The waiting is absolute torture. He _loves_ it.

“No, sir.” Chanyeol responds, adding the title seemingly of his own volition. He watches Kyungsoo test the feel of the lube on his fingertips, swallowing hard when he realizes just how badly he wants them inside him _now_.

“So you should still be nice and tight for me here, yes?” Kyungsoo presses his wet forefinger against the entrance with little pressure. Chanyeol squirms and nods. “Good boy. You know how I like it.”

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol wheezes, breaking character for just a moment. “I don’t know how long you expect me to do this for.”

Then, the darkness returns to Kyungsoo’s eyes. He takes his second hand and holds Chanyeol’s thigh down, gripping the flesh. “You’ll do this for as long as I want you to. Understand?”

Chanyeol hesitates and Kyungsoo pulls his fingers away from his entrance, much to the former’s dismay. “ _Understand_?” he repeats in a more commanding voice.

“Y-yes, sir,” Chanyeol stutters, pathetic and putty in Kyungsoo’s hands. He groans when he feels a finger slide into him slowly up to the knuckle, his need to be filled not even close to being satisfied. His fingers twitch to touch himself but the knot keeps his greedy fingers at bay. _Good boys wait_ , he tells himself, breathing heavily.

Kyungsoo works Chanyeol open at a pace quicker than the one the entire debacle has been going at. It seems he’s growing more impatient by the minute. After having let go of Chanyeol’s thigh to palm his forgotten erection through his pants, fingering his boyfriend without the immediate promise of fucking him afterward practically sends him off the bend. He slips a second finger inside sooner rather than later, relishing in the deep moan that escapes past Chanyeol’s lips as he does so. He leans forward and kisses at the sensitive part of his inner thigh, licking at the skin just to see the muscles quake underneath. Chanyeol’s unraveling in his hands and he’s eating it all up.

When Kyungsoo lingers for longer than a moment near Chanyeol’s erection, the older boy practically cries out at him. “God, Kyungsoo, _please_. It’s not enough. I love it, I love it so much, but _fuck_ , please.”

Kyungsoo looks at him like he’s speaking another language. “What do you want, baby?”

“Kyungsoo, _please_.”

The shorter smirks to himself and bows his head to kiss at the base of Chanyeol’s erection, curling his fingers inside him to elicit a heavy groan from the older boy. “You want me to touch you here, too?”

“Please? Please.” Chanyeol’s resorted to begging now. His hips buck slightly but his position restricts his movement and instead drives Kyungsoo’s fingers farther inside him. His eyes practically roll to the back of his head.

Kyungsoo’s surprised he’s lasted this long without losing control of the situation. Perhaps it’ll be good for both of them to indulge a bit. He obliges and licks a stripe up the length of Chanyeol’s cock before taking it into his mouth, adjusting himself until he can take it to the hilt, his fingers sliding in and out of Chanyeol faster.

“ _Fuuuuuck_.” Chanyeol cries at the relief, back arching as the wet heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth swallows him whole. With his hands unavailable to grab at anything, his whole body is unsteady, every part of him writhing with pleasure. “Fuck, yes, finally. Thank you, thank you so much.”

Kyungsoo hums around his cock in response and Chanyeol whimpers. He slides half of it out of his mouth with his tongue swirling at the head before taking it all in again, unfazed by the shove of Chanyeol’s gigantic length in the back of his throat. He manages to slide a third and final finger inside Chanyeol and begins to work up a rhythm, moving his wrist and his mouth in synchronized movements.

“Thank you, sir, thank you.” Chanyeol continues to babble in heavy breaths. His head lolls back against the top of the sofa and he takes it all in, every nerve in his body responding to the pleasure he’s experiencing. “Thank you."

However, it’s all over sooner than he’d like. Kyungsoo abruptly pulls his fingers out and slowly releases Chanyeol’s cock, a string of spit hanging from his lips when he pulls himself away. Chanyeol growls in frustration. His cock hasn’t softened even a tiny bit and it wants more than before.

“I think you’re stretched enough. Get back on the floor.” Kyungsoo instructs, wiping his mouth with the back of his clean hand.

“S-stretched for you?” Chanyeol asks with a hopeful lilt in his voice.

Kyungsoo smiles innocently. “Stretched for the next step. Now, come to the floor, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol doesn’t think he can last much longer like this but he can’t resist following Kyungsoo’s orders. He wants to satisfy him first, even though he’s still getting used to holding back his greediness. He sits back on his heels on the floor and watches Kyungsoo wipe his hand clean with a towel, eyes expectant.

“How long do you think you can last with this inside you?” Kyungsoo asks as he holds up a small, pink, egg-shaped device in one hand with a remote nestled in his other.

Chanyeol frowns. “Not long at all.”

Kyungsoo grins. “Then this will be fun.”

He turns Chanyeol around for just a moment to fit the device into his freshly stretched hole with just a bit of lube coated on it. He takes a moment to squeeze the flesh of his ass and smack it, satisfied with the alarmed yell he received in reply.

“Feel okay?” Kyungsoo asks as he tests the snugness of the device, pulling at the thin handle sticking out from Chanyeol’s ass.

“This is torture.” Chanyeol replies blandly. He cries out again at a harder hit to his bottom and he huffs in frustration. “Yes. It feels okay.”

Kyungsoo makes him sit on his heels once again and tests the gentlest setting on the remote for the device. Chanyeol must be more sensitive than usual because his jaw already goes slack.

“H-holy fuck,” he gasps, drawing his thighs together as the sensation of the vibrations begin to overcome him.

Kyungsoo stares blankly at his debauched boyfriend and turns the intensity up one setting. Chanyeol’s eyes are downcast and his moans increase in volume, body squirming as he adjusts. He looks up in alarm when Kyungsoo goes to unwrap the tie on his wrists and almost cries from the graciousness, quickly moving to pull at his reddened cock for some relief.

His hand is pulled away so suddenly that he’s afraid Kyungsoo might snap his wrist. However, his boyfriend’s gaze is only firm, no malice. “Not yet.” he tells him.

“N-no?” Chanyeol asks in a weak voice. _But I need it_ , he almost says.

Kyungsoo simply shakes his head then rises to go behind Chanyeol. He holds his shoulders and smooths his hands down his biceps before pulling his arms behind his back, fashioning another tie out of the rope to bind Chanyeol’s wrists again. He kisses the back of his neck where he’s ticklish and the older immediately shrugs his shoulders up to his ears in reply. Kyungsoo chuckles against his back, peppering kisses along the broad expanse.

“Is it okay if only I get to touch you tonight, baby?” Kyungsoo asks in a sincere tone as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, speaking the words directly into his ear. “I want you all for myself.”

Chanyeol whimpers. The device in his ass vibrates without mercy and Kyungsoo turns it up higher. His thighs ache underneath him the longer he stays like this, but it’s all so good, all so exhilarating. He can barely manage words. “I’m all yours, Kyungsoo.”

“Fuck yeah, you are,” Kyungsoo breathes, yanking Chanyeol back by his hair and forcing him to turn his head enough for their lips to meet. He tightens his hold on his locks as he works Chanyeol’s mouth open with his tongue, humming satisfactorily into the kiss. He teases the shape of his heavy dick into Chanyeol’s bound palms, pulling back only when the taller boy’s fingers twitch to grab at it. _Not yet_.

Precum is pearling at the head of Chanyeol’s erection when Kyungsoo sits himself in front of him again. It’s still slick from his mouth and it twitches delightfully from neglect against Chanyeol’s abdomen. His boyfriend’s head is thrown back, the flesh of his neck exposed, his face pinched in bursts of pleasure as he succumbs to the vibrations running through him and moans.

Kyungsoo undoes his shirt as he observes, completely loosening the knot of his tie. He finally ( _finally_ ) allows his cock to be free, undoing his trousers and pulling it out from his underwear to touch himself as Chanyeol puts on a show before him, completely untouched by him, completely divine.

“Ky-Kyung _soooo_.” Chanyeol moans breathily, dragging out the syllables. He bites his teeth into his lip so hard in a vain attempt to muffle his words. “I love it…”

Kyungsoo smiles unknowingly to himself as he strokes his cock, sitting back and taking all of Chanyeol in. He’s undeniably pretty and an absolute mess right now, naked body covered in a sheen of sweat that sticks his hair to his forehead. He’s flushed from the chest up and the muscles on every inch of his impressive physique ripple with the limited movement of his body as he lets the situation overtake him, mouth falling open in wanton mewls.

Chanyeol opens his eyes with a startle when he feels a heavy weight press against his lips. He’s relieved to find Kyungsoo standing over him, torso exposed underneath his open dress shirt, lustful eyes downcast at him as he rests his cock on his mouth. He’s always been so effortlessly sexy and Chanyeol’s an absolute sucker for it, pun intended. He eyes the girth of his boyfriend’s dick hungrily, glad to see that he’s just as erect as he’s been for the past few minutes.

“You’re far too loud,” Kyungsoo whispers. He grabs his cock at the base and drags the head of it in a circle along his boyfriend’s mouth teasingly, licking his lips.

Chanyeol shuts his eyes for a moment and breathes him in, wrists straining in their bind. Then he opens his eyes with newfound fervor in them, testing the waters as he looks up at Kyungsoo.

“Make me shut up, then.” he taunts huskily, and there’s barely a moment of thought before Kyungsoo shoves his cock into his mouth.

Chanyeol accepts it graciously even though the sudden stretch of it in his mouth makes his jaw ache, even though the aggressive thrusts of Kyungsoo’s hips make tears drip from the corners of his eyes. He opens his mouth wider and lets Kyungsoo fuck it with desperate need, his hooded eyes looking up at his boyfriend watching him as his cock slides in and out, in and out, a stuttered rhythm.

“Take it, _fuck_.” Kyungsoo grunts, grabbing Chanyeol’s hair in his hands to hold his head steady as he quickens his pace. “Take that cock, baby.”

Chanyeol moans around him and thanks the universe for his non-existent gag reflex, exhaling heavy through his nose. He leans forward into the motion of Kyungsoo’s hips and his boyfriend pauses, allowing him to sink his nose into the tufts of his pubic hair, deepthroating him.

“Good _God_.” Kyungsoo groans, almost doubling over from the pleasure, arms folded atop Chanyeol’s head to steady himself. He ruts a few times into Chanyeol’s mouth, hungry for the feel of his throat around his cock before he pulls out suddenly. His boyfriend heaves in a heavy breath, mouth red and slick with spit that dribbles down his chin to his neck. He looks up at Kyungsoo with heavy eyes and tears running down his cheeks, lips still parted and waiting with his tongue draped over his bottom lip. Pathetic. Completely _ruined_.

“Can I have more?” Chanyeol asks, deep voice pliant and needy, scratched from the girth of Kyungsoo’s cock in his throat.

Kyungsoo breathes heavily, taking it all in for a moment. Then he bends down and cups Chanyeol’s face, kissing him sloppily, tasting himself on his tongue. He pulls away and helps Chanyeol onto the sofa, not daring to stall any longer—not with the desperate need to cum inside his boyfriend overwhelming him.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Chanyeol whispers innocently. Kyungsoo huffs and pushes his head into the sofa cushion, forcing an arch into his back with a steady hand as he positions himself behind him.

“Is that what you want?” Kyungsoo growls, shutting off and pulling out the device from Chanyeol’s ass, fascinated by the puckering of his hole at the loss of something inside it. He pulls his pants down to the middle of his thighs and fists his erection.

Chanyeol moans into the cushion and pushes back against Kyungsoo, ass in the air and bound hands folded neatly on his back. “Fuck yes, it’s what I want. Give it to me already.”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo mutters, pushing the head of his dick against his boyfriend’s entrance without entering. “I thought you were getting a little _brave_ for a moment there, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol whimpers. “What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue disdainfully, smoothing his palm across Chanyeol’s ass and giving it a proper slap here and there. “Where’s your respect, baby boy? What happened to your manners?”

“They flew out the window once you fucked my mouth. I’ve gotten quite tired of them.” Chanyeol replies smartly. He gasps when Kyungsoo yanks him by his hair and forces him to straighten, steadying him only with a hand on his waist as he speaks into his ear.

“Good boys say please and thank you.” Kyungsoo tells him.

But Chanyeol’s grown impatient, the need to be fucked stupid taking precedence over _manners_. “Fuck you.” he spits in defiance with a pretty smirk.

Kyungsoo takes a sharp inhale. He knows Chanyeol’s testing him and _damn it_ if he doesn’t find it to be the hottest thing in the world. Even with his hands restrained, even with him at Kyungsoo’s mercy, even with any hope of his release held only in his boyfriend’s grasp, Chanyeol’s still confident he’ll obtain the upper hand, still so cocky.

“I could leave you here.” Kyungsoo whispers harshly into his ear, shoving their bodies together so his cock sits comfortably against Chanyeol’s ass. “I’ll keep you tied up. Make you fuck yourself into this sofa just to get some sort of release. I’ll gag you so I won’t even have to hear you beg like a pathetic little bitch for _me_. For _my_ cock.”

Chanyeol pushes himself back onto Kyungsoo’s cock and bites his lip, finding himself forced into a corner. If he doesn’t get fucked by something—by _Kyungsoo_ —right now, he’ll bust a fucking vein or lose his mind. As much as he’d hate to admit it, Kyungsoo’s right. If he tests him any further, he’ll end up a tragic, horny mess on the couch for the rest of the night.

“Say sorry.” Kyungsoo says in reply to his silence.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes softly, catching himself, “sir.”

“Tell me you want my cock inside you.”

Chanyeol wets his lips. “I… I want your cock inside me, sir.”

“How badly? Tell me how badly.”

Chanyeol feels almost ashamed to admit it, his voice a weak croak, tone dripping with lust. “I want you to fuck me so hard my legs give out. I want you fuck me into oblivion until my eyes start crying because _fuck_ , your cock will make me see God, I know it.”

Kyungsoo bites his ear. “What else?”

“ _Please_ fuck me, Kyungsoo.” At the end of his rope, Chanyeol melts into his boyfriend’s mercy. “Please. I want you.”

“Right answer.” Kyungsoo says, relinquishing his hold on Chanyeol’s hair and pushing him back into the sofa as he shoves himself inside his ass unceremoniously.

Chanyeol cries out as he’s filled to the hilt, Kyungsoo already so, _so_ deep inside him. He gasps for breath, adjusting to the stretch and the burn. “ _Oh_ , thank you, thank you. Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

“Shh. You’re too loud,” Kyungsoo mutters as he draws his cock out and thrusts back in, hard. “You want the entire floor to hear you?”

“I’ll have the whole city hearing me if you fuck me just like that.” Chanyeol roars, squeezing tight around the dick inside him. “You feel so _good_. The entire world needs to know.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh. He spreads Chanyeol’s ass and drives himself in deeper. “Okay, pretty boy. You win.” he surrenders, starting his thrusts out slow. “You’re too much to handle.”

“You love me.” Chanyeol sing-songs, grinning at him over his shoulder.

“I do,” Kyungsoo admits, bending down to kiss the center of Chanyeol’s back. “And you’re right. The entire world needs to know how good my cock feels inside you. Won’t you tell them?”

Kyungsoo pulls out halfway and slides right back in, shuddering at the glorious feeling of being inside of Chanyeol again. He’s still so tight even from all the foreplay and he reminds him by squeezing around his length, groaning in ecstasy. Kyungsoo lets his lust drive him and determine the pace of his hips, his cock fucking Chanyeol with fervent need like cumming is the only thing that can save him on this earth. His grip is hard on Chanyeol’s hips and he pulls him back to meet the thrust of his cock in a steady rhythm, licking his lips as sweat begins to bead on his forehead from the effort.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, has all but melted into the sofa after finally getting the fucking he’s been needing this entire time. He puts himself in Kyungsoo’s hands, crying out to encourage the merciless, hard-hitting thrusts that push into his ass. His cock bounces between his legs, untouched, his erection still strong. He focuses entirely on the sensation of Kyungsoo sliding in and out of him, zeroing in on the heavy breaths his boyfriend takes until they’re drowned out completely by the sound of skin slapping on skin and Chanyeol’s embarrassing little whimpers.

Kyungsoo’s sure the entire floor _can_ hear them based on the volume Chanyeol shouts out his name at. The syllables sound so delicious in his voice, shaped beautifully in his mouth in a way that gets Kyungsoo _going_. He can feel the build of his orgasm in his stomach already, its arrival hastened by the fervent snap of his hips into Chanyeol, but he wants to savour it for a little longer. His eyes eventually close from the pleasure and his breathing becomes all the more laboured, his movements fueled by the sound of his boyfriend begging for more, the satisfying crack in his voice when he moans in octaves unheard of.

“Do you want me to touch you, or is my cock enough?” Kyungsoo poses it like a trick question, but the pleasure of taking more of Chanyeol’s body into his mercy would be all his. He already reaches around to drift his fingertips across the dick between Chanyeol’s legs.

“ _Mmmh_.” is Chanyeol’s artful reply. He pushes into Kyungsoo’s hand and goes slack when his cock is finally touched, submitting to every wave of pleasure that hits him afterward.

It all the more raises Chanyeol’s volume. He’s now an absolute mess underneath Kyungsoo, drool from his open mouth staining the sofa cushion, sweat curling his hair around his ears, body flushed a sweet red. He must be completely debauched by the looks of it and Kyungsoo twitches inside him, feeling a weird sense of pride for bringing Chanyeol to this point.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy,” Kyungsoo compliments between breaths. “You take cock so well. You take me so well.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol croaks in reply, huffing and puffing as Kyungsoo’s speed increases and sends white-hot pleasure coursing through him so intensely that his eyes roll back into his head.

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo mutters. He slips his fingers into Chanyeol’s open palm for a moment, smiling when he squeezes his hand back, before taking hold of his hip again to steady the both of them.

The vigor with which Kyungsoo fucks Chanyeol has forced the sofa a few inches away from where it had been before and it hits the wall in melodious snaps that seem like they shake the whole building. The air smells of sex and is heavy with their breathing and their moans mixing together. At some point Kyungsoo flips Chanyeol over, flattening the taller’s hands underneath him as he spreads his legs wide and positions himself at his entrance again.

“Fuck, you’re a mess,” Chanyeol says now that he’s finally able to see Kyungsoo. His hair’s mussed and his entire face betrays his efforts to not let the lust show too heavily. This is as bad as it gets for him. He looks sinfully hot.

“You’re one to talk.” Kyungsoo smirks, pushing inside him slow so Chanyeol can watch as his cock disappears into his ass. The older boy mewls and writhes, bucking his hips upward to call attention to his dick once again. Kyungsoo takes it in his palm, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Before long, Chanyeol gets this telltale pinch in his face and flex in his abs that signals his oncoming orgasm. Kyungsoo is right behind him, chasing the feeling building in his belly with even faster thrusts, holding Chanyeol open with one hand and bringing him to his climax with the other, his pace merciless.

Within moments, Chanyeol’s back arches off the sofa as he cums, the liquid spurting into and running down Kyungsoo’s knuckles. He thrusts up into his palm to ride it out with shuddering moans, legs shaking from the intensity. Kyungsoo looks at him like this and uses it to fuel his last few moments, fucking hard and fast into Chanyeol’s sensitive hole until he cums deep inside him with a long groan that rattles his bones. Underneath him, Chanyeol lets out a string of curses, toes curling as he’s filled by even more.

“Sweet _Christ_.” Chanyeol says in a choked voice, wishing he could catch Kyungsoo when he falls forward onto him, completely spent.

Once Kyungsoo softens and pulls out, he sits Chanyeol up and undoes the knots behind his back, bringing his hands to the front. He examines his wrists carefully, turning them in his hands.

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol assures him.

Kyungsoo’s stubborn. “It must’ve been uncomfortable at some point.” he mumbles. He lifts Chanyeol’s hands to his mouth and kisses along his wrists gently, massaging the red rings on the flesh with tenderness.

Chanyeol feels tired. So tired. He leans forward and noses against Kyungsoo’s cheek before kissing it. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“I’d bet money that it was even better for me.” Kyungsoo says with a smile. His cheeks are warm and pink and he looks radiant. He just fucked Chanyeol silly but he looks absolutely _adorable_. “I think you’re turning out to be quite the power bottom, Chanyeol.”

“What was I supposed to do? You were calling me a pretty baby boy. It fucked me all the way over.” Chanyeol replies with a smirk.

“Seriously, it’s almost like you were being a backseat driver for sex.” Kyungsoo tells him. He laughs when Chanyeol does and draws lazy circles into his thigh with a fingertip. “Did you like it, though?”

“Like what?”

“Being called my pretty baby boy.” Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head.

Chanyeol breathes out a long, long sigh and punctuates it with a quick peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. “I’m not going to lie. That was the best thing in the world.”

“Really,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“I felt like a prince. I was on top of the fucking world.” Chanyeol says, spreading his arms out to emphasize his point. “Do Kyungsoo’s pretty baby boy! That’s me! Right here!”

“ _Shhhhhh_ ,” Kyungsoo says with a snicker and a finger to his lips. Chanyeol kisses the digit in response and pulls the smaller boy closer to fold him under his arms.

“Satisfied?” he asks, resting his cheek on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo hums. He looks up at him. “Next time, can we tie your legs down, too?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and taps his nose. “Get that promotion first, buddy.”

“And then?” Kyungsoo pushes on, lips pulled in a heart-shaped smile.

“And then…” Chanyeol sighs, considering it with his eyes turned to the ceiling. He nods to himself when he comes to a decision. “Yeah. I’ll probably be down for it.”

Kyungsoo grins wider and bumps his forehead onto Chanyeol’s in a secret way. The other boy smiles back at him with his eyes flicking down to his mouth. They sink back into the sofa together with a deep kiss, Kyungsoo in Chanyeol’s arms, for the first time today completely relaxed and comfortable with where he is. Suddenly sentimental, he nuzzles closer and savors it for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i need a cold shower. how are you guys today? i hope i didn't compromise you with this fic lmao also please don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos! i always appreciate your support :) 
> 
> stay funky  
> xoxo, spicypogi


End file.
